


Green meets Blue

by allthemchickens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemchickens/pseuds/allthemchickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>married john asks his partner of 4 months to go out biking with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green meets Blue

"Do we own bikes?"  
"Yes, Sherlock. We've always owned bikes. Ever since I was 17."

The detective found it odd, and adored all the same, how his partner had used 'we've' opposed to an isolated 'I've always' even though Sherlock hadn't been a part of Johns life at that time.

A life without John seemed unimaginable and yet it had been in the time before this.

Of course, Sherlock knew John owned a bike. It was dark green and although it was chipping away and was a bit dull, it was found to be quite a charming colour.

And of Course, Sherlock noticed when the charming green bike had been acquainted with a dark bold blue bike.

The receipt for said bike was found in the kitchen trash. New tire smell lingered in the flats front hallway and lower half of the near staircase, for almost a full day. Sherlock questioned the purchase internally, but the questioning remained internal as he quickly came to the conclusion that the bike was purchased by John for Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't confront John. He figured it was a surprise. A surprise until now.

It took John six days. Six full days to ask his husband of four months to go out biking with him. Most likely fearing that his soulmate who so enjoyed lounging around the protection and comfort of their shared flat, would deny his offer.

Holmes was standing straight up at the window but facing in towards the room at John. He had anticipated this moment and had somewhat hoped his posture would instill confidence in his shorter counterpart.

Watson stood at the entranceway slightly slouched as if he had already accepted rejection. He looked up from the tired rug that lay willingly on the living room floor, to meet the eyes of the detective who shot him a smile. 

Sherlock's smile was not a rarity for him to see but the smile somehow confirmed his suspicion that Sherlock had already known about the new purchase.

'Do you want to go or not?"

Sherlock looked down briefly at the floor where John's eyes had laid before. Suddenly, and with quick movement, the tall man looked back up at John from across the room and nodded.

"May I see it? My bike."

The doctor flashed one of his famous toothy smiles before gesturing for Sherlock to follow him.

The two grinned like idiots as they walked from the living room to the hallway, hallway to outside 221B.

And the smiles only grew with every wobble of the handle bars and every close encounter Sherlock had with meeting the ground beneath his tires.


End file.
